Amiga mía
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Viñeta. "¿Entiendes cuando digo que me gusta llorar en silencio mirándome al espejo? ¿Ves como no? ¿La razón? Bueno, no tiene mucho misterio. Suena más interesante y superficial de lo que en realidad es".


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**~ Amiga mía ~**

* * *

Cuando la gente me conoce suele pensar que soy alguien simple. Le doy importancia a la fachada, digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, quiero la atención de todos. Cuando me conocen más siempre acaban definiéndome con una sola palabra: rara.

Y no, yo no pienso eso de mí. O sea, sí que lo pienso pero no estoy de acuerdo. No lo estoy ni conmigo misma así que no es ninguna sorpresa. ¿Te extraña? Bueno, eso es porque no vives en mi cabeza, nadie podría estar de acuerdo conmigo. No mientas, no lo estás.

Dime, ¿entiendes cuando digo que me gusta llorar en silencio mirándome al espejo? ¿Ves como no? ¿La razón? Bueno, no tiene mucho misterio. Suena más interesante y superficial de lo que en realidad es. Me gusta mirarme al espejo porque me veo tal como soy. Con ojos hinchados, con el alma derramándose por los lagrimales y dándome cuenta de lo fea que me pongo al deprimirme. Suele servir para que pare. Ya no puedo llorar si no me estoy mirando, una manía que tengo.

¿Tú no tienes manías raras? Yo a montones. Me gusta jugar con plastilina y hacer rosas. Sonrío al ver dientes de león y me asusto cada vez que veo un perro. Me encantan, sí, pero hasta que no estoy segura de que son buenos no me acerco. Canto canciones como quiero, inventándome la letra, y si alguien me dice que no es así le digo que se ha equivocado de canción. Nunca soy yo la que me equivoco. Sería demasiado tonta si reconociera mis errores, porque entonces todos verían que no estoy tan segura de mí misma como intento aparentar.

¿Vergüenza? No, yo no tengo de eso. Si quiero decir algo lo hago, si tengo que cantar o bailar en público no me da ningún reparo, estoy demasiado contenta con mi cuerpo como para que no me guste que lo miren. Lo que pasa es que sé que no soy lista y profunda como la mayoría, me da miedo que la gente se dé cuenta de que lo sé y quieran consolarme.

No me digas que lo que te estoy confesando es profundo, no lo es. ¿Es que no escuchas? Profundo es alguien que tiene inquietudes importantes, no cuando su única preocupación es lo que piensen los demás. Y lista es una persona que sabe cosas, pero de esas cosas de gente inteligente. Yo de ese mundo no sé nada. Sé sumar dos más dos de milagro, no me puedes llevar más allá. Me acuerdo de mi cumpleaños y el de mis amigos, no necesito saber más fechas que esas. No, nunca fue lo mío estudiar. Por eso me comporto como lo hago. Tengo que darle importancia y cuidar todo lo exterior porque por dentro no hay mucho que sacar. Algo sí, claro, porque sino no me plantearía todo esto, pero no demasiado.

¿Que si estoy triste? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? He aprendido a necesitarme solo a mí misma, a mentirme tan bien que acabo creyéndomelo.

El problema es que tú sueles romper esa barrera, verme como un libro abierto. Al menos solías hacerlo, es una pena que ya no sepas. Sé que es culpa mía, como todo, pero no se lo reconoceré a nadie más que a ti. Como te he dicho, no puedo enseñar que soy débil. No volvería a poder andar con aires de diva con mis tacones kilométricos.

¡Hablando de diva! Ahora sí que lo soy. Eso de salir en la tele es divertido. Sé que acabará cansándome pero de momento lo disfrutaré. No te gustaría este mundillo, siempre has preferido un ambiente más tranquilo, más familiar. Antes no te entendía aunque creo que ahora un poco más. Es bueno tener un refugio al que ir cuando tropiezas. Lo que pasa es que sé que si entro no saldré, como tú, y yo prefiero caerme a esperar sentada.

Bueno, tengo que irme corriendo al plató porque ya me están llamando.

Aunque suene mal me alegro de no haber podido ir a tu entierro, así te recordaré tan feliz como en la foto que sostengo en este momento. Será mejor que la guarde antes de que mis lágrimas la estropeen. Te prometería que voy a poner tu nombre a mi primera hija, pero seguro que lo olvido y no quiero faltar a mi palabra. No te olvidaré, eso sí puedo prometerlo.

Siento que hayas tenido que marchar tan pronto. Gracias por todo, amiga mía.

.

* * *

La verdad es que este fic es de esas cosas que escribo sin pensar, la historia va contándose sola y soy la primera sorprendida. Primero no sabía a quién hablaba Mimi ni por qué. Siempre he pensado que fueron grandes amigas que se distanciaron, pero se quisieron mucho.


End file.
